Longbow
by 221b-whovian
Summary: A one-shot about when Will makes the transition from re-curve bow to longbow.


**Longbow**

**Summary: So I was incredibly disappointed when 5 came out and skipped Will's apprenticeship, then I was happy again when 7 came out, because we got to go back in time. But we still missed like, 2 years! And for some odd reason, I could not get over that we hadn't heard about Will going from his recurve bow to a longbow. Nobody seemed to have done it yet, and I couldn't get the scene out of my head. So my one-shot was born.**

Halt POV

I sat on the porch, composing a letter to Crowley. It was about a counterfeiting racket that Will and I had uncovered. Thankfully, we had been able to apprehend the gang before much of the false money could go into circulation.

I glanced over the paper to observe my apprentice. He was doing a complicated archery drill, pounding arrow after arrow into multiple, moving targets. Ever since returning from Skandia he had thrust himself into training with gusto. He treated each and every target like it had personally murdered his best friend. I rolled my eyes as he started to get showy, doing somersaults here and there, or adding a completely unnecessary flip.

As I watched his back and shoulders muscles pull back the string with an uncanny ease, I began to add another line to my letter. It was about time that Will received a Ranger-issue longbow. He was strong enough now to handle the size and draw weight of the larger weapon.

Not to mention, he might find it a bit harder to do flips with a massive, yew longbow in his hands.

RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA

_Ranger Halt- _

_Good job on the counterfeiting gang, we'll keep an eye out for any fake currency in the area, and I'll send out a report so everyone else does too. As for the bow, I'll retrieve one from our inventory and have it delivered to you with this letter. _

_All the best,_

_Ranger Crowley_

I read the letter, and opened the long package that came with it. Sure enough, the weapon was nestled in the paper. I had made the decision that I would give it to Will on his birthday. It was only a few days away, and it seemed fitting.

I had been fletching arrows big enough for the bow for almost two weeks, slowly building up a good supply of them. I sighed as I went to work again, painstakingly attaching the feathers to each shaft. They needed to be perfectly balanced, or else the arrow wouldn't fly straight.

The repetitive actions soon had me nearly asleep, and for once I was actually surprised when Will started talking behind my shoulder.

I skillfully hid a start when he started speaking, "Halt, why are you making more arrows? I just saw your quiver and you have plenty in your saddle. Are we going somewhere dangerous?"

I turned slowly, treating Will to a first-class glare. "Yes, Will," I replied, "we're going to the end of the world to fight a terrifying Skandian god for his solid gold helmet. Needless to say, I'm going to need plenty of ammunition."

Will caught on to my sarcasm, and looked a little deflated. But only a little. "There's no need to be snippy." he said imperiously. He took care to swish his cloak as he exited. There was no denying it, the kid had a serious flare for the dramatic.

RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA

I woke up early, putting Will's gift next to his door. Then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I was just pouring a cup when I heard my apprentice stirring. He emerged, drawn to the smell of coffee beans.

In true Will-fashion he completely missed the fact that a huge weapon was leaning against his door's frame. "Mornin' Halt. Where's the coffee?" he murmured, barely audible through his sleep-induced daze. His hair was sticking up in infinite directions, his eyes half shut and his mouth half open. I almost laughed at the sight he made. Almost.

I pointed to the pot, and got him a cup while he grabbed the honey. "Sleep well?" I asked.

Will scowled, "No, some confounded cricket was outside my window for half the night."

"Well, we're doing a practice session today, wither you're tired or not."

He frowned, " 'We?' You're coming with?"

"Well I should hope so, I would hate for you to accidentally shoot yourself on your birthday." It took him a minute to puzzle through that statement.

A look of realization flashed across his face, "Oh! That's right, I'm 17 today. But somehow I doubt that I'll shoot myself, you don't have to come, Halt."

In answer, I gestured towards his door. Will's eyes followed my finger, then rested on the bow. He spilled his coffee as he rushed to go pick it up. He grabbed the long, elegantly bent wood.

With a grin a mile wide, he turned and asked in a flurry of words, "I get to use this now? Since when? You figure I'm big enough? Can we use it today? Can we go now?" I raised an eyebrow at him, silencing the flood of questions.

"Go get dressed and get Tug saddled, we'll leave as soon as you're ready. I want to get a tracking lesson in today as well."

Will practically bounced into his bedroom, changing faster than I'd ever seen in my entire 3 years of living with him. We were on our way in no time, but Will couldn't focus on anything even close to tracking.

I sighed and let it go. It was the boy's birthday after all. We reached an appropriate clearing and dismounted. Will eagerly strung his bow and looked at me expectantly, "Can I try it?" he asked.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, this kid was never going to learn. He had forgotten to put on his arm guard, I had a strong sense of déjà vu as I replied, "If you feel that's a good idea, go ahead."

He pulled back, then paused. He let the tension go out of the string, and turned towards me. "Halt, I think I better wait until you tell me what to do first." Hm, well maybe he was learning.

I pointed silently to the arm guard attached to his saddle. Will's eyes widened slightly as he realized his mistake. He slid on the leather piece, then waited for further instruction.

I showed him how to compensate with the larger draw weight, and how to deal with the flatter trajectory of his arrows.

Overall, I was quite impressed with my young apprentice.

**Bad ending, I know. Review, please.**


End file.
